


随意创作的短篇

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Swiss Army Man (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Relationships: Manny/Hank Thompson
Kudos: 1





	随意创作的短篇

00

那之后，他移住到了一个海边的小镇生活。

明明差一点就死在海上，但是他无论如何都无法真的离开那片深邃而广袤的蔚蓝。

……那片将Manny带给了他又带走了的未知。

在Manny又一次消失在海上之后，他就那样晕倒在了沙滩上。

长时间的精神紧张、剧烈的情感波动和身体上的伤口所带来的影响在Manny彻底消失在波浪中之后一口气如潮水一般涌了上来，他在黑暗袭来之前只听到了父亲焦急的喊叫和海浪沉稳的波涛声。

再醒来的时候，自己已经躺在一片白到没有血色的医院里了。

又哭又笑的父亲，满脸严肃的医生和眼神微妙的护士在自己的身边来来回回。不断有人来问自己的之前的经历，现在的身体状况和精神状态。

但是却没有人再提到Manny。

他知道自己从来都没有疯，他也知道在自己失去知觉之前，在场的所有人确定都看到了Manny笑着回归大海的场面。

但是就是没有人再和自己提到他，哪怕是来质疑自己是不是精神分裂的人都没有。

他说不好这是为什么。但是他确实因此感到庆幸。

因为Manny和他之间的事是只属于他们之间的事，而Manny只属于他。

他不想也没有必要向其他任何人去解释。

就这么着，自己在医院里面度过了一段平静到不可思议的日子。在所有伤口终于痊愈，他终于获得了出院的许可之后，他做的第一件事，就是正式向他的父亲出了柜，然后毅然提出了想要远走的想法。

父亲看着他的眼神复杂，可眼泪却深沉而真实。

他没有获得父亲的太多话语。但最后那用仿佛用尽了全身力气的一个点头，对他来说便已经足够了。

所以他现在在这里，这个名不见经传的海边小镇，一个人，过着无比平淡的生活。

孤身一人从零开始的生活说实话并不容易。虽然父亲曾提出要给他一些经济上的支持，但他终究还是没有要。

想要过一种全新的生活，做一个全新的自己，确实需要付出一些代价。

不过，小镇单纯的节奏和淳朴的民风确实对他来说是一种天大的恩惠。虽然方方面面都会遇到很多困难，但在街坊邻里的帮助下，终于在一个小小的公寓里面定居，并且找到了一份在鱼店打工的工作，好歹保证了生活的基本需求。

而他除此之外，也并不想要求更多。

……又或者该说，他不知道他该上哪里、如何去追求一些也许之后再也不会遇见的东西。

他没有公开过自己的性向，却也不曾隐瞒。

他想Manny。

大海在他眼前无边无际地伸展，伸展向不可知的远方。

他坐在海边，看着海天交际的水平线，任凭潮湿的海风吹乱他两鬓的头发。

每天工作之余，他都会来海边坐上一会儿。这已经变成了他生活不可或缺的一项活动，甚至连整个小镇的人都知道了他的这个习惯。

一些多少听说过他曾经在海上遇难经历的人会认为自己是在缅怀惊心动魄的历险。还有一些人根据他孤单落魄的境遇猜测自己是在想念远方的亲人或曾经的生活。

只有他知道，事实并非如此。

但他却也说不好，自己到底是在看些什么。

Manny不会回来了——那具如同瑞士军刀一般帮助自己乘风破浪披荆斩棘的尸体再也不会出现在他面前了——他没有任何根据，但就是直觉地这么觉得。

但即便如此，他还是会一有时间就坐在海边，听着那带来又带走了Manny的波浪声起起伏伏。

没有什么意义的行为。

……虽然是没有什么意义的行为，但他就是、……就是——

“你也是一个人吗？”

一把柔软的声音盖过海浪，从身后传来，温柔地涌进耳朵。

他使劲眨了一下眼，然后突然感知到什么似地浑身僵直。

“你也是一个人住在这个海边小镇吗？”

那个声音还在继续，乘浪花拍在耳边，留下泡沫般的痕迹。

他随意撑在身侧的双手手指深深扣紧了沙子中。

“……我、”

他张口，却发现嗓子干涩得厉害，甚至无法顺利发出声音。

徒劳地使劲咽了几口吐沫，而后如同上了发条的机器一般一点一点地转过了身来。

纯色的牛仔裤。纯白的衬衫。

还有一双纯净得如同大海一般漂亮的蓝色眼眸。

海浪的声音在一瞬间汹涌澎湃，却又在下一个瞬间彻底平息。

他在眼前男人的眼眸之中，看到了一片过于明亮海阔天空。

“……我——”

他想，他也许知道自己通过大海，看的到底是什么了。

01

男人来自纸醉金迷的大都市，曾经有着属于自己的公司。事业顺利，人际和睦，生活富足，财誉双收。

男人在人生最顺风满帆的时候，亲手为这被无数人垂涎千尺的生活画上了句号。

男人说，他对原来的生活没有什么不满，但却觉得不想再那样过下去了。

男人是gay，在圈子里面很受欢迎，却一直未曾有过稳定关系。

男人来到这个小镇，放弃了从前的一切，一个人。

男人总是穿着纯白的衬衫和简单的牛仔裤，走路的时候双手随意搭在口袋边沿。

男人脸庞线条柔和，五官俊秀，声音温柔。

男人眼睛清蓝，就像是近岸处的海。

男人的名字叫Manny。

他不知道到底该如何形容自己和男人的相遇——命运，机缘，巧合，奇迹……所有这些词确实都在他的脑海中出现过，但却最终都被他扫走，不留痕迹。

也许，他和男人的相遇，就只是所有那些普通的相遇中的其中一个。平常，平凡，平淡无奇。

他们相遇，只是因为他们都刚好在这里。只是如此而已。

男人是Manny，却又不是Manny。

正因如此，他才能将与男人的相遇视得轻于鸿毛。

却又重于泰山。

他想，这一次，他认定了便不会轻易放手。

03

“你是为了逃离什么才来到这个小镇的吗？”

“不是。”

“那是为了寻找什么？”

“也不是。”

“那么是为什么？”

“不为什么，只为了让我能是我。”

“那么现在，你是你吗？”

“我想是的。”

“如果我说，也许你能再尝试发现一些新的你？”

“我很乐意。”

这就是他们在一起的全部经过。

04

和男人在一起之后，他总会对男人有些新的发现。

比如男人喜欢喝酒，但酒量又不好，稍微喝多一点就会脸颊泛红地对着自己傻笑。

比如男人看似聪明沉着，但总是会犯些小迷糊，出门时永远找不到钥匙放在哪里。

比如男人偶尔会抬起头，眯着眼睛问自己到底如何才能长这么高。

再比如男人有时会在寂静的夜里紧紧抱着自己，将头埋在自己的肩窝，像是抓住救命的稻草一般一遍一遍喊着自己的名，Hank，Hank。

男人不似瑞士军刀那样完美。

可是男人的身体是温暖的。

和男人在一起之后，他总会对自己有些新的发现。

比如自己酒量竟然大得惊人，每当男人喝到只能对自己傻笑的时候，仍然清醒的自己总得复杂将男人架回家里。

比如自己其实非常擅长整理整顿，在男人几度找不到钥匙之后，自己终于看不下去地承接了帮男人收拾屋子的重任。从那之后男人再没有为钥匙的事情苦恼过。

比如自己慢慢开始习惯挺胸抬头地走路，再也不会苦心思考如何将自己不矮的个子藏到角落，甚至还会在男人钦羡自己身高的时候露出得意的笑容。

再比如自己终于学会了如何拥抱。在男人放下一切防备依靠着自己深夜里，他会用最最恰好的力道搂着男人的肩膀，在男人耳边抚慰地轻喃男人的名，Manny，Manny。

自己不似自己曾经以为的那样不完美。

自己也是能让人觉得温暖的。

05

曾经有一次——终于有一次——他向男人说起了他之前的那段经历。

说起了大海，孤岛，丛林，黑熊。

还有尸体。

他说，他有一具如同万能工具般的尸体，会说话，能储水，甚至还能对付熊。

他说，那具尸体对他来说，就像是朋友，却又不止是朋友。他不知道那到底意味着什么，但只知道尸体对他来说异常重要。

他说，正是那具尸体才让他活到了现在，让他能够像现在这样生活在这里。

最后他说，我知道自己没疯。

他没敢问男人是如何想的。

但男人却在片刻的沉默后，沉稳答道，我知道。

随后，男人问他，现在是否还会想念那具尸体。

他想了想，摇了摇头，将手按在胸口说，不，我知道他不会再回来，但我也知道他从未离开。

男人笑起来，然后凑上来，如同品尝熟透的果子那般吻了他。

他们在那之后，谁都没有再提起过尸体的事情。

06

他们从未刻意掩饰他们在一起的事实。

偏僻的小镇人口虽少但人际关系亲密，他们的事情不消许久遍基本上传到了家家户户。

从遥远的城市分别移住到这里，很快便同居在一起的男男情侣。

对于消息闭塞且和大城市中风生水起的同性恋运动无缘的小镇来说，他们的存在必然是新奇的。

被刻意躲避，被刨根究底，或被致以不必要的热情——这些都是他们的生活里注定逃不过去的问题。然而，他们却从未因此丧失面对生活的勇气。

他们并肩出行。他们十指相扣。他们交换亲吻。

他们面对所有那些嫌恶的好奇的炽热的目光，从未松开对方的手。

他们知道他们永远不可能只是他们自己。

“妈妈说你们是同性恋，同性恋是什么？”抱着洋娃娃的小女孩儿眨着天真无辜的大眼睛抬头望着他们。

可他们也知道。

“同性恋就是男人喜欢男人，女人喜欢女人。”

“就是Manny喜欢Hank，Hank喜欢Manny。”

他们永远也只是他们自己。

07

父亲来看过他一次。

他在父亲因为自己身旁的男人而瞪大了眼睛的时候，几乎想也没想地拉住了男人的手，将男人拉到了自己侧后半步。

而父亲最终只是一声叹息，拍了拍自己的肩膀，又对男人露出了一个笨拙的笑容。

他不知道指尖传来的颤抖是来自自己还是来自男人。

他只知道男人冲自己露出的含着眼泪的微笑里，有着海浪温柔的声音。

08

他们没有去见过男人的父母。

“自从我的性向暴露给父母了之后，他们就没再和我联系过。”

男人这样说，表情无奈而寂寞。

“我从来不觉得我做错了什么，但我也不觉得他们做错了什么——有些事情不是责备某个个人就能改变的，我想你我都很清楚这一点。”

“但我又是懦弱的，所以我也没能选择去试图改变那些超越个人的东西。”

“所以，也许像现在这样，他们天各一方，再不相见，对于懦弱的我来说已经是最好的结局。”

男人眼中的大海暗涛汹涌。

他看着那一片蒙上了雾气的蓝，忽而便想起了那片沙滩上的那些警察，那些记者，还有那个女人——她似乎是叫Sarah。

也想起了在一切平息之后，选择了远走高飞的自己。

“……我们其实都是懦弱的。”

他搂过男人，嘴唇拂过男人的额角。

“正因为如此，我们才会像现在这样在这里。……但谁又能说，现在这样就不好呢。”

“至少，我可以说，现在的我能够一直是我，并且还在不断发现新的我。对我来说，这已经是一种幸福。”

“……Manny，你呢？”

男人在片刻沉默后，使劲吸了一下鼻子，抬起头来，眼中的笑意蓝得清澈。

“……我想，我也是。”

唇间传递的温度，是无可比拟的温暖。

09

他们并肩坐在一起，看着大海。

交握的双手缠绵地沉在柔软的沙中。

大海在他们眼前无边无际地伸展，伸展向不可知的远方。

潮湿的海风吹乱他们的鬓发，让他们的发尖互相触碰。

“……Hank。”“……Manny。”

他们同时出声，而后相视而笑。

大海没有尽头。

而世界就在眼前。

Fin.


End file.
